Anyone with a dog knows that there are certain treats that they adore and other treats that they do not get excited about. Ideally, a treat dispenser should be able to reliably dispense a wide variety of treats to accommodate the pet's favorite. This is especially a challenge in design, since the treats can have a large variety of sizes, shapes, weights, and consistencies. All of these factors make an automatic treat dispenser prone to jamming, failing, or dispensing too many or too few treats.
The apparatus disclosed herein provides an improved approach for dispensing treats.